


A Love With No Name

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Short Drabble, Short One Shot, tag to S14 E4. Mint Condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Driving along in the Impala, Dean lists all the costume duos he and Sam could dress up as for Halloween. But its only an outward sign of the love he holds for his brother.





	A Love With No Name

While Dean, in his own light-hearted manner, mouthed off the pairs of possible duos he and Sam could dress up as for Halloween, the love in his eyes for his little brother, that love which had threatened worlds, moved mountains, destroyed all manner of beings and held irresolute before any sort of danger, shone forth in all its encompassing candour. 

Dean’s heart, soul and lifeblood was in that look, and his heart soared at the awareness of its mirror reflection in the eyes of his little brother. A warmth flooded him, mixed with a happiness that touched on ecstasy at the thought that Sam loved him back just as deeply. 

There were no words to describe how he felt about his sibling, at least none which Dean deemed potent enough. It was love taken to the nth degree and thus didn’t yet glory in a mere earthly name. 

It was fucked up, he knew that.  
Their need for each other was outside of all canons of brotherly love, of ANY love, yet there it was. An emotion so powerful as to be fucking dangerous, because to keep the cherished one safe, nothing was too horrendous, too despicable, too perverted to consider. 

Dean ended his Halloween list of costumes with ‘Thelma and Louise’, only to be hit with Sam’s exasperated bitch-face. The knowledge that he’d provoked his baby brother into exhibiting it, caused the river of love flowing through him to escalate into a raging torrent. 

OH, yes, to protect his brother, he’d do anything. After all, hadn’t he killed Death himself? He was good to take on all comers!


End file.
